Out of the ashes
by SexyRogueSlayer88
Summary: Just a random idea I have done before but rewatching season 7 made me wanna try againm this is a trial chapter. If its liked I'll continue. If not I won't. Tell me what you think. Kennedy/Faith pairing


Kennedy groaned as she came to. Looking around, she stood up, coughing as she looked around the smoke filled room. Over the ringing in her ears she could hear voices. She walked towards the others "Where's Faith?" She asked, looking around worriedly. She couldn't even understand the responses she got "FInd her" she yelled at the other potentials. She moved towards where the bomb had gone off and her stomach dropped as she watched Faith being pulled from the water unresponsive. "Is she breathing" she asked running up to her. She placed her hands on the sides of Faith's face and frowned "We gotta go now" she said lifting the older brunette from the ground. The following events moved in a blur.

The ride back to the house seemed to last forever as Kennedy sat with Faith's head on her lap. "You're going to be fine do you hear me" she whispered "You are not allowed to leave me…not now". Buffy looked over at her and sighed "She's strong…she'll be okay" she told Kennedy, placing her hand on the younger woman's arm. Kennedy nodded "I know she is but with her previous injury…." She sighed "what if she doesn't wake up Buffy…" she said looking at the blonde woman sadly. Shaking her head, Buffy smiled "I know Faith…she's stubborn…no chance in hell she'll let this get her" she said softly.

As the pulled up to the Summer's residence, Kennedy watched as they cariied Faith inside. "You guys heal fast right…slayers" she asked looking at Buffy "Please…please tell me that she is going to be okay". Buffy sighed walking over to Kennedy. "Come here…" she said leading her to the dinning room "Listen…I know about you and Faith" she said looking at her. Kennedy froze. She had thought that she'd been so careful. "How…how did you" she asked. Buffy laughed "Come on I know Faith, she's usually sultry and flirty and cheeky" she said smiling "But she's been different…and I see how you look at her and I'm never wrong so…just accept that I know" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Kennedy smiled "Okay you know…." She said softly "I need her to be okay Buffy…please" she said, her smile fading. Buffy nodded "I know…she'll be fine I promise…you go help….they need you in there" she told her nodding towards the living room filled with wounded potentials. Kennedy sighed "Yeah…okay just…keep her alive" she said nodding. Buffy chewed on her lip "I think you need to tell Willow….she…she knows…has for a while…you need to tell her" she said softly.

Nodding, Kennedy took a deep breath "I will…later…I'm going to help" she said walking away. Buffy sighed and walked upstairs. She walked into the room and frowned seeing Faith on the bed. It was like seeing her in the hospital years ago. "She's breating….she just…hasn't woken up yet" Xander said looking to Buffy. Nodding, the blonde sat on the bed "You guys go help…people are injured..bad…they need hands…I'll stay here" she said looking to Giles and Xander who nodded and walked from the room. Buffy sighed "You have a habit of knocking yourself unconcious you know that" she said looking at Faith "I think we need to get you a bubble". She smiled "It's going to be okay…you're gonna wake up and help me with these girls because I need you and Kennedy needs you" she said softly.

Smiling, Buffy looked at her hands "Not that I couldn't do this without you…I could still probably kick your ass" she said laughing softly. "You could never fully kick my ass" Faith said opening her eyes. Buffy looked at her and smiled "I so have" she said glaring at her. Laughing, Faith shook her head "Whatever you say B" she said sighing. "Two for two huh" she said rubbing her head. Buffy nodded "Yup…your noggin is like humpty dumpty" she said with a smile. Faith raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what humpty dumpty is" she said in disbelief. Faith shrugged "I dunno one of the sesame street things" she said grinning. Buffy's face nearly killed her. "I'm joking I know what you mean" she said shaking her head. Frowning, Faith looked at Buffy "We lose anyone" she asked. Buffy nodded "Yeah" she sighed. Faith closed her eyes leaning her head back "I still can't do it….I always screw up" she said frowning. Buffy shook her head "You didn't…it happens…it's part of the job…" she said reaching down and grabbing the axe "Like this…all part of the job" she said handing it to Faith.

Faith looked at the axe "Wow….this thing has some wicked power" she said looking at Buffy "I feel like it's mine…which means it's your's.." she said handing it back. Buffy sighed "It belongs to the slayer….it's ours" she said smiling. Faith nodded "Right…a major weapon for a major fight that we're probably gonna die in" she said shaking her head. Buffy frowned "We're not dying…we're too hot to die" she said with a small laugh "Besides…you've got Kennedy….that girl's got it hard Faith…" she said smiling. Faith smiled "All part of my charm" she joked. Sighng she shook her head "It's weird B….I've never felt like this…never…this is..-" "Love?" Buffy asked, smiling. Faith laughed "Yeah I guess so…." She nodded "kinda freaks me out". Buffy grinned "That's how it is…get used to it" she said laughing. As she stood up, Buffy lifted the axe into her hands "I' going to take this to WIllow…I'll send Kennedy up…k" she said smiling. Faith nodded "Okay…tell me what you find out" she said leaning her head back. Buffy nodded as she walked out. Sighing, Faith looked at the ceiling. This fight was going to be big. And if she wanted a new life…she had to win this fight. 


End file.
